Conventionally, in order to meet the particular requirements of the system assembly, CD-ROMs might need to be installed vertically. Take tray-based CD-ROM assemblies as an example; at least one protrusion is disposed adjacent to a disc receiver of a tray to locate a disc. The space between the protrusion and the disc receiver is larger than the thickness of the disc so that users can easily take the disc off the disc receiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, as the disc 140 is ejected, vibration or other problems of the disc accessing apparatus 10 would easily make the disc 140 slanted, even strike the panel 100, and thus the disc 140 is jammed between the panel 100 and the housing 150. This may generate problems including such as the disc 140 may be scraped so seriously that the data thereon becomes inaccessible, and that the disc accessing apparatus 10 may even be broken.
In addition, due to the increase in rotation speed of CD-ROMs and the uneven quality of discs on the market nowadays, injuries caused by cracked discs that fly out of the running CD-ROM assemblies happen from time to time. Conventionally, the front edge of the housing is bent downward to block the cracked disc. However, the energy generated while the disc cracks usually warps the housing, and then the pieces of cracked disc are able to pass from the underside of the front edge of the housing.